Màgico y Mìstico secreto
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: One-shot una breve historia sobre el amor de Bella & Edward lleno de la magia del mistico bosque de Forks


**Mágico y místico secreto**

Sentada frente a la ventana de mi hogar, observaba el bosque, me relajaba la paz que transmitía aquel hermoso lugar, de hecho si hae algún tiempo me hubieras preguntado que pensaba del bosque de Forks sin duda alguna te hubiera contestado: "muy verde"

Sin embargo antes no sabia toda la magia que este encerraba, una magia que sueles ver solo en sueños, una magia tan mística que es difícil de creer.

Hace algún tiempo sentada frente a la venta de mi antiguo hogar vi a un ser hermoso mirándome desde la rama de un árbol, era lo mas hermosos que alguna vez había visto, tenia la piel pálida, su rostro era perfecto, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado y me miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos color dorado, tal vez fuera un ángel o un dios griego, yo solo podía admirarlo embelesada hasta quedar dormida.

Durante varios días el ángel y yo nos mirábamos sin decir nada, aunque tenia mil cosas por preguntar pero no me atrevía porque tal vez el sonido de mi voz haría que despertara o que se rompiera el encanto de ese mágico momento y aquel ser hermosos se desvaneciera, tenia miedo a que nunca lo volviera a ver.

Las últimas noches, cuando me quedaba dormida mirándolo, soñaba que el ángel se alejaba de mí y que yo no podía hacer nada para retenerlo a mi lado, yo le suplicaba que no se fuera pero el solo sonreía y se desvanecía, una noche desperté de aquella pesadilla, me levante de mi cama y salí al bosque, tenia que encontrarlo, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno mirando las ramas de los árboles buscándolo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no se cuanto llevaba buscándolo, pensé que quizá ese ser perfecto solo había sido producto de mi imaginación, derrotada caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, cerré los ojos y escuche la tranquilidad del bosque, allí fue cuando escuche una hermosa voz aterciopelada llamándome.

-Bella- me dijo, yo abrí los ojos y allí estaba el ángel de cabello cobrizo, sonreí, me levante y me acerque a el lentamente, cuando estuve cerca de el lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados, lentamente acerque mi mano a su rostro y pase el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla, el cerro los ojos.

-No sabes cuanto te he buscado- le dije

-Y tu no sabes cuanto te he esperado- me dijo, yo sonreí, me fui acercando poco a poco, pude percibir su aliento dulce chocar en mis labios y sin mas puse mis labios sobre los suyos, fue un beso inocente pero me basto para ir al cielo y regresar de él, cuando nos separamos puse mi rostro en su pecho y el me abrazo.

-No deberías estar sola conmigo, soy peligroso, podría lastimarte

-no me importaría morir en tus brazos- le dije, él sonrío.

-Se que tu a mi no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti hace tantos años, te he estado protegiendo de todo, he velado tus sueños y te he cuidado desde las sombras- me dijo, yo no conteste, me hacia feliz saber que se preocupaba por mi- dime, ¿en que piensa?

-Tengo miedo- le dije a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaron tristeza

-No tienes porque temer, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, juro que no te lastimare

-No tengo miedo de que me lastimes, tengo miedo de que alejes de mí ahora que has salido de las sombras- le dije, el volvió a sonreír

-Los de mi especie solemos ser egoístas…por eso quiero pedirte algo

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado por toda la eternidad- me pidió extendiendo su mano hacia mi, en sus ojos pude ver ternura y amor.

-¿Me prometes que estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad?- le pregunte

-Por toda la eternidad- me prometió, yo tome su mano

De eso ya había pasado una década, pude oler a mi vampiro entrar a la habitación, se acerco, beso mi cuello y después coloco su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-Hola amor, ¿En que piensas? Aun resulta raro no saberlo- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Pensaba en como inicio nuestra historia hace una década, yo no sabia nada de ti ni de los de nuestra especie y sin mas acepte estar contigo.

-Y no sabes cuanto me alegra eso

-A mi también me alegra tenerte a mi lado, esa fue la mejor y ultima decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida

-Te amo Bella

- Y yo te amo a ti Edward.


End file.
